The Padawan Games
by XxDopeGirlEpicnessxX
Summary: Star Wars version of the Hunger Games! Ahsoka and Nahdar are choosen to go the the Padawan Games! There are going to be 10 padawan playing that means... New Characters! Who will win? And yes there will be VIOLENCE! XD


**YOU DONT HAVE TO READ THIS: Few things i want to point out in this story: there a more planets training jedi, the jedi council get to choose who is going to the games, when Nahdar was a padawan and oh yeahh Not Dead!, im not doing that lovey dovey thing, & last thing ya'll need to know is in the Hunger Games they get like a trainer (not trying to spoil it for those who haven't seen &/ read the Hunger Games) well im not doing that but they will train & shit. okie dokie imma stop blah blah blah...**

"You wanted to see me Master Yoda?"

"Yes Padawan Tano please sit." Ahsoka sat on a round chair in front of Yoda's.

"So what did you need Master?"

"Well, its going to be difficult to explain but, the Jedi Council and I have come to a conclusion... We feel that two padawans one male and one female from the 5 planets of: Tatoonie, Naboo, Coruscant, Kashyyyk, and Alderaan should test they're survival and fighting skills in fight to the death challenge called The Padawan Games. You must not only kill the padawans from the other planet, in order to win, but of your same planet as well."

"Master Yoda, I do not mean to be rude but why are you telling me this personally why couldn't you have told all the padawans?"

"Uhh, it would seem the Jedi Council think its best that..."

"Master don't say what i think your going to say!"

"...you should be the female Padawan."

"Master Yoda... I'm... shocked! Of all the brave padawans you chose me! Have you even told my master I'm going to fight to the death with 9 other padawans!"

"Skywalker does not know and doesn't need to know, young one."

"Master are you serious, I feel that I should at least tell my master about this."

"No! Skywalker would not want you to go, he needs to learn that he is not always going to be there for you."

"Master Yoda, please!"

"Young Tano please trust my decision."

"Alright Master."

"Now you will be headed out to the planet Dagobah there you will train and in three days after your training you and the other padawans will be taken to a special place were all of you will fight in the east side of the planet. You need to pack your clothes right now, we need to leave in 10 minutes. The ship you are leaving in is section 9-B"

"Ok Master."

"Padawan Tano good luck at the games."

"Thank You Master" Before Ahsoka left she walked back into the room.

"Master before I go I need to know who is the other Padawan going to the games with me?"

"Oh, that would be Master Fisto's padawan Nahdar Vebb." Ahsoka stunned walked away after hearing Nahdar's name. She couldn't believe that Nahdar would have to die in order for her to live. While walking back to her room Anakin called her name.

"Ahsoka wait up."

"Oh hey Master"

"I heard Master Yoda wanted to speak with you, what did he say?"

"Oh its nothing Master."

"C'mon Ahsoka I know when your lying tell me what is up."

"Master I said it's nothing."

"Ahsoka why won't you tell?"

"Because its none of your buisness thats why!"

"Ahsoka just tell me!"

"No, Master!"

"WHY NOT AHSOKA!"

"BECAUSE NO!" Anakin now angered that his padawan was lying to his face made a fist but did not harm Ahsoka.

"What, now you want to punch me Master?" furious at her remark Anakin walked away. Ahsoka not saying a word walked into her room and packed everything she was instructed. After a while of packing she heard a knocking on her door.

"Master?" The door opened.

"No its me, Nahdar."

"Oh hello Nahdar." The first thing she saw as she turned to face him was the suitcase he had in his left hand.

"I can see Master Yoda told you that you were also choosen."

"Yeah, I'm just about done packing."

"Well Ahsoka I have come here to say that if anyone deserves to win its you."

"Thanks Nahdar! I believe you should win, Master Fisto has trained you well."

"Thanks Ahsoka. Well I'm off to the ship I'll meet you there."

"Alright." Nahdar left the room. After a while of packing a few more things Ahsoka headed out to a ship were she was told to go. She walked inside seeing Nahdar meditating on the floor and Cody in the pilot seat.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes Cody." After she said the word they were off. Ahsoka put down her suitcase and sat on a couch. Ahsoka was nervous about goin to Dagobah when she sensed they were near. After a while of flying they saw the swamp planet, Ahsoka was getting sick to her stomache thinking about what might the future be like...


End file.
